Noche de Paz, Noche de Amor
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: La navidad llegó a la ciudad Domino y nuestros amigos duelistas se disponen a celebrarla. Este es un fanfic corto dedicado exclusivamente a esta hermosa época del año. No esperen muchos capítulos. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La navidad había llegado a la ciudad Domino y todos los que en ella vivían estaban preparándose para recibirla con gusto. Entre ellos la familia Mutou, el abuelo revisaba los adornos decorativos en la parte de afuera de la tienda.

-Esta es la mejor época del año. Creo que para Yugi también lo es, después de todo es la primera navidad que pasara con su amigo del rompecabezas milenario.

En su habitación, Yugi escuchaba unos villancicos navideños cuando Yami apareció como espíritu junto a él.

-¿Vas a festejar la navidad?

-Claro. Además, esta es la primera navidad que la pasas con nosotros.

-Es cierto. Yo nací en Egipto mucho antes de Cristo así que es normal que no haya tenido oportunidad de conocer la navidad.

-Pero ahora la tienes y quiero que sea especial para ti y para todos mis amigos.

-Gracias, Yugi.

Yami sonrió con ternura, su primera navidad con sus queridos amigos.

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Kaiba se la pasaba trabajando todo el día.

-Hermano, mañana es navidad. ¿Te parece si festejamos reuniéndonos con alguno de nuestros amigos?

-Si te refieres a Yugi y sus mascotas que él llama amigos la respuesta es no, Mokuba.

-Pero Seto, Yugi y sus amigos nos han ayudado mucho, lo menos que podemos hacer es festejar la navidad con ellos.

-Ya dije que no, Mokuba. Con Yugi y sus perros falderos nada.

Mokuba supo que sería inútil y dejó de hablar del asunto.

En otra parte, Joey arreglaba todo en su casa para recibir una visita muy especial

-Hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba una navidad con Serenity que ya ni recordaba lo que se siente hacer esta clase de festejos

El teléfono de su casa sonó y al descolgarlo se asombró al reconocer la voz

-¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¿TÚ?

-No creí que me fueras a reconocer tan pronto

-Tu voz no se olvida fácilmente

-Estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad Domino y quería saber si ¿hay algún problema en vaya a verlos para pasar la navidad con ustedes?

-Claro que no. Serenity se alegrará de verte. Te tiene mucho aprecio.

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos esta noche en tu casa.

Joey se quedó perplejo mientras oía el sonido del teléfono siendo cortado

-No puedo creerlo. Mai vendrá después de tanto tiempo

Y por alguna razón, saltó de emoción.

En el súper mercado, Tristán hacía compras navideñas para todos sus amigos.

-Me preguntó si a Serenity le gustará este oso de peluche

Al mismo tiempo Duke estaba recorriendo las tiendas cuando alcanzó a ver a Tristan

-Tristan ¿qué haces?

-Hola Duke, busco regalos navideños para todos

-¿Para Serenity?-sonrió con picardía.

Tristán se puso rojo

-No, claro que no.

-No me engañas. Piensas ganarte a Serenity con un regalo navideño, pero ni en sueños superaras a Duke Devlin

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Tristan molesto

-Ya veremos quien le da un mejor regalo a Serenity

Duke se alejó y Tristan estaba muy molesto.

En otra parte, Tea arreglaba unas nochebuenas y se quedó mirando el cielo por la ventana

-Mañana es navidad. Es la primera navidad del Faraón con nosotros. Me gustaría estar con él y con Yugi.

Así estaban todos pasando la noche buena en la ciudad Domino.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Yugi va caminando por la calle observando los decores navideños de los hogares cuando se detiene ante un joyería y ve un collar blanco muy sencillo y bonito, automáticamente pensó en un persona

-Te gusta para Tea ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Estamos conectados. Es obvio que sepa lo que piensas-dijo Yami como espíritu

-Ahora que lo pienso cada uno de nuestros amigos tienen sus reuniones pero de Tea no he sabido que piense en festejar con nadie.

-Entonces esta es tu oportunidad para invitarla a salir.

-¿Invitarla a salir? Ni que fuera una cita

-Ya te lo había dicho. Si hicieras caso a lo que te digo Tea se fijaría en ti

Yugi se puso rojo y reaccionó algo molesto

-Deja de molestarme con ese asunto de nuevo.

Por su parte, Duke buscaba un gran regalo para la bella Serenity, tenía que ser algo mejor que lo Tristan pudiera darle.

-Señorita ¿podría mostrarme ese anillo de perla?

Duke se fijó en un anillo de perla muy brillante y hermoso y pensó que era muy seguro que Serenity cayera a sus pies si le daba algo así. Lo compró.

A la salida de encontró con Tristan que llevaba el osos de peluche que había visto en la tienda

-¿Crees que a ella le gustara algo tan sencillo como eso? Las mujeres siempre buscan lo mejor de lo mejor

-Serenity no es esa clase de mujer.-dijo Tristan enojado

-Ya lo veremos esta noche.

Duke se alejó con desición y por segunda vez en el día Tristan se sintió molesto con ese chico pero confiaba en que Serenity preferiría el regalo de él que el de Duke.

Mientras Tea paseaba por las calles y llegó a la casa-tienda de Yugi

-Buenos días.

-Hola Tea ¿vienes a ver a Yugi?

-Solo pasaba a saludar. Ya que mañana es navidad había pensado en que podíamos festejar juntos este día tan maravilloso.

-A Yugi le encantara, siempre te ha tenido cariño

-Lo sé, igual yo por eso quería preguntárselo directamente.

-Él no tarda en llegar si gusta lo puedes esperar aquí

-Muchas gracias pero mejor vengo más tarde o le llamo

Tea se retiró de la tienda y no dejaba de pensar en cuanto deseaba festejar la navidad con ambos Yugis.

Mokuba revisaba una lista de regalos navideños pero no encontraba nada de su agrado, esperaba encontrar un buen regalo para su hermano pero ¿qué le puedes dar a alguien que lo tiene todo como su hermano?

-Me pregunto si encontraré el regalo perfecto

Kaiba pasó cerca del cuarto donde estaba su hermano y la llamó la atención como su hermano buscaba en internet con mucho interés.

-¿Qué haces, Mokuba?

Mokuba se puso nervioso y cerró al laptop para evitar que Seto viera lo que hacía

-Nada, solo jugaba

-Tú nunca me escondes tus juegos en línea

Mokuba se puso nervioso.

-Es que este es diferente

-¿En qué?

-Es un juego exclusivo para niños-Mokuba estaba notoriamente nervioso y Kaiba no podía creer una exclusa tan tonta como esa

-Dime la verdad, Mokuba.

Los nervios de Mokuba aumentaron, no podía dejar que su hermano descubriera que pensaba darle un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Ya te dije, estoy jugando

Kaiba de acercó y MOkuba trató de tenerlo pero no lo consiguió y su hermano vio la lista de regalos

-Mokuba ¿estás tratando de buscar un regalo de navidad para mí?

-Seto, en verdad quiero que festejemos la navidad como antes

-Ya te he dicho que no me gustan esas fiestas cristianas además no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con las fiestas que la gente común festeja.

-Hermano, sólo es una vez al año.

-No por eso la pienso festejar.

Kaiba salió y Mokuba se sintió desilusionado pero no pudo evitar comprender que su hermano no disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas.

Yugi regresó a su casa-tienda por la tarde con una bolsa de regalo.

-Abuelo, ya llegué.

-Yugi, vino Tea verte pero se retiró porque no te encontrabas

-¿En serio? ¿Vino Tea?

-Sí, dijo que quería hablar contigo sobre pasar la navidad juntos

-¿EN SERIO?-Yugi gritó de felicidad

-Sí, dijo que después volvía o te llamaba

Pero Yugi no iba a esperar a ese momento

-Creo que mejor la busãaré, necesitaba hablar con ella de todos modos

Yugi salió de la casa-tienda directo al hogar de Tea.

-Finalmente pasarás una navidad con ella-dijo Yami como espíritu

-Ya he pasado otras navidades con ella pero quiero que esta especial ya que estarás en ella.

-Con gusto me uno al festejo pero recuerda que tú debes de tener una cita con ella, no yo. La última vez me pusiste a mí en tu lugar.

-Eso fue un caso especial, Faraón.

-Esto también es un caso especial. Esta es una fecha muy importante.

Tea se encontraba en su casa practicando una danza cuando el timbre sonó, se sorprendió al ver a su pequeño amigo

-¿Yugi? ¿Cómo estás?

-Mi abuelo dijo que me estabas buscando así que quise venir a verte.

-No te hubieras molestado, Yugi

-No es molestia. Necesitaba hablar contigo de cualquier forma

-¿Así? ¿Sobre qué?

-Yo…pues..este…quería saber si….¿te gustaría pasar esta navidad conmigo y el Faraón?

Tea abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Yugi, ¿Por qué me incluyes en esto?-preguntó Yami como espíritu

-Esta será la primera navidad del faraón así que me gustaría que la pasemos los tres juntos

-De acuerdo. Eso era lo que había ido a preguntarte.

-Entonces ¿te parece si vamos a dar una pasero por la ciudad?

-Claro que sí. Solo me arreglo lo mejor que pueda

-Está bien, te esperaré

Yugi se quedó esperando en la sala a que Tea se arreglara.

"No puedo creerlo. En verdad el faraón y Yugi estarán conmigo hoy y mañana. Era lo que tanto esperaba" pensó Tea mientras se vestía.

-Yugi, pasa la navidad con ella. No es posible que me incluyan en todo esto

-Faraón, quiero que pases la navidad con nosotros

-Pero Yugi…

-Nada de peros. Esta será una gran navidad y es importante que estés con nosotros

-Bueno ¿y qué harán hoy?

-Recorreremos la ciudad y luego veremos los fuegos artificiales que indican el inicio de la navidad

-Entonces ¿Cuándo apareceré yo para estar con Tea? Quieres que pasé la navidad con ella igual que contigo

-Claro, pues en cuanto oigas que inician los cohetes.

-De acuerdo.

Yami sonrió agradeciendo las intenciones de Yugi. Tea bajó las escaleras, se había puesto un vestido blanco que lucía su hermoso cuerpo, Yugi quedó embobado cuando la vio de la misma forma que cuando fueron al parque de diversiones y la vio en traje de baño.

-Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Yugi y Tea salieron de la casa dispuestos a pasear durante el resto de la noche buena

Continuara...

 **Hola a todos, el último capítulo será publicado Dios mediante en Navidad gracias a una idea que me dio una seguidora. Como dije fue una historia corta pero deseo que la hayan disfrutado. Muy felices fiestas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El día fue pasando y los festejos continuaban. Joey fue a recoger a su hermana a la estación del tren muy emocionado por las dos visitas que tendría

-Hermano, gracias por venir a recibirme

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Casi no nos vemos como para que no te atienda cuando vienes

-Ahora que lo pienso hace años que no festejamos la navidad juntos

-Yo también había pensado en eso por ese motivo deseaba que vinieras.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Por cierto Mai llamó y dijo que vendrá con nosotros

-¿En serio? ¿La señora Mai vendrá?

-Sí, pronto llegará así que debemos estar en casa esperándola.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso. Extraño mucho a Mai desde el torneo de Ciudad Batallas.

-Igual yo

Serenity se le quedo viendo a Joey y este se dio cuenta que la regó de nuevo

-Me refiero como amigos

Ambos fueron a su casa, el padre de ambos no se encontraba así que no tendrían problemas, estaban por entrar cuando dos personas aparecieron a ambos lados de ellos

-¡Serenity!-gritaron ambos chicos

-Ay no, no ustedes.-dijo Joey al ver de quienes se trataba todo

-Serenity, supe que viniste a pasar la navidad a la ciudad Domino así que decidí venir a verte.-dijo Tristan y fue empujado por Duke

-Serenity, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Ya extrañaba verte por los alrededores-dijo Duke tomando de la mano a Serenity

-Eehh, sí.-respondió Serenity confundida

-Oigan, tranquilos. No se metan con mi hermana-dijo Joey levantando sus puños.

-Veo que tan pronto llegó y comienzan los problemas por aquí.-dijo una voz de mujer que no era Serenity y todos voltearon.

-¿¡MAI!?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo están, chicos? ¿Me extrañaron?

-Mai, cuanto tiempo-dijo Serenity y se acercó a Mai a abrazarla a lo que Tristan y Duke reaccionaron sorprendidos

-Serenity, ya extrañaba tu compañía como antes

-Serenity es más feliz con Mai que con conmigo-dijo Tristan desilusionado y un tanto triste

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-dijo Duke en el mismo tono

-Mai, me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Joey sonriendo

-Igualmente, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no nos reuníamos

Joey y Mai se miraron, aún no aclaraban sus sentimientos el uno por el otro pero ya todos sospechaban que había algo más fuerte que una amistad entre ellos.

-Bueno, entremos, quiero empezar la reunión-dijo Joey contento

-¿Nosotros también?-preguntaron Tristan y Duke al mismo tiempo

Joey los miró con desgana pero Serenity sonrió con cierto nerviosismo

-Pasen con nosotros

Los chicos sonrieron y entraron junto con los hermanos Wheeler y Mai.

El día fue pasando poco a poco y tanto Yugi como Tea estaban disfrutando del resto de la noche buena recorriendo las calles llenas de árboles de luces. La noche llegó y ellos siguieron caminando observando todos los lugares hasta que casi dieron las doce.

-En unos minutos será navidad-dijo Tea mirando el reloj de en medio de la calle

-Sí, esta nochebuena fue de las mejores gracias a ti

Tea se sonrojó con el comentario de su amigo de la infancia

-Yo también he disfrutado mucho este día contigo

-A las doces darán el aviso del inicio de la navidad y habrá fuegos artificiales como el año pasado

-Lo sé, yo también esperaba verlos contigo.

Continuaron el paso por la ciudad y se detuvieron en un parque muy conocido en la ciudad.

-Yugi, esta será nuestra navidad primera con el Faraón, ya me había percatado de eso.-dijo Tea

-Así es, él tiene muchos deseos de festejarla con nosotros

-Me alegro, porque yo también quiero que esté feliz en un día tan especial como este

-La navidad es una gran fiesta así que quiero que mi otro yo se la pasé muy bien con nosotros.

-Lo entiendo

Tan concentrados estaban en su conversación que no vieron que arriba de ellos estaba un muérdago

-Mira, Tea-dijo Yugi señalando el muérdago

Ambos se pusieron rojos al darse cuenta que ambos estaban debajo

-Yugi, ¿en serio quieres…?

-Pues…no tiene que ser en los labios puede ser en la mejilla, solo para no dejar pasar la tradición

Yugi estaba muy apenado y Tea no puedo evitar sentirse igual pero le gustaba Yugi igual que Yami, aún no podía decidirse sobre a cual amar

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos?-preguntó Tea, Yugi la miró confundido-Si es contigo no tengo problema, siempre has sido importante para mí

Yugi la miró y se acercó a ella, se quedaron quietos unos minutos hasta que se acercaron poco a poco. Sus labios se tocaron y finalmente se dieron su primer beso. Estaban felices de que estuvieran unidos de esa forma, tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que los fuegos artificiales estallaron indicando el inicio de la navidad. Algunas personas aplaudieron pero Yugi y Tea continuaron besándose un rato más. Cuando sus pulmones ya necesitaban aire se separaron pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando…

-¿Tea?-dijo una voz demasiado varonil para ser de Yugi

Tea reconoció la voz, pero no entendía que pasaba y entonces lo miró

-¿¡Faraón!?

Los dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y después se pusieron más rojos que 10 jitomates juntos, tuvieron que voltearse para no verse

"¿Qué acabo de hacer? Le di un beso al Faraón, pero si estaba con Yugi ¿cómo es posible?"

"Pero ¿cómo pudo Yugi darle un beso a esta hora?"

-Faraón ¿Por qué apareciste ahora? Por primera vez estaba besando a Tea-preguntó Yugi desconcertado

-Me dijiste que cuando escuchara los fuegos artificiales saliera y eso hice. No estaba mirando lo que hacían

-Faraón, mira lo que hiciste-Yugi estaba avergonzado y un poco molesto pero no podía evitar estar rojo como Yami y Tea

-Yo no tengo la culpa.

Finalmente Yami y Tea tuvieron que verse directo a los ojos

-Lo siento mucho, Faraón

-No, yo soy el que arruinó el ambiente

-No fue tu culpa. Yugi y yo estábamos…

Se volvió a poner roja y entonces Yami vio los adornos navideños y muchas luces encendiéndose, supo que no debía desperdiciar el tiempo

-Tea ¿quieres que tengamos un paseo nocturno?

Tea lo miró asombrada, aún no podía creer que hubiera besado a ambos Yugis en un mismo día

-Acepto

Y se fueron caminando por la ciudad sabiendo que debían disfrutar de ese día como ningún otro.

En la corporación Kaiba, Mokuba estaba dormido cuando una persona entró en su cuarto y se puso a acomodar una mesa y muchos discos de música navideña. Mokuba despertó al escuchar los ruidos como si alguien se moviera en su cuarto

-¿Seto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dijiste que querías celebrar la navidad así que traje unas bebidas, unos discos con villancicos y un poco de dulces que tanto te gustan

Mokuba lo miró con una expresión llena de asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Creí que odiabas la navidad

-Así es, pero creo que no tendría nada de malo festejarla de vez en cuando. Además, es una temporada para dar y recibir, después es el nacimiento del Rey del mundo así que no le veo lo malo, todo lo contrario.

Mokuba abrió más los ojos, se levantó y abrazó a su hermano

-Seto, me da mucho gusto, en verdad tenía muchos deseos de que la celebráramos juntos

Lo que conmovió a Kaiba fue que su hermano buscaba un regalo para él y eso fue muy importante para él, también analizó que el significado de la navidad era el amor, la paz y la libertad porque era el nacimiento del Salvador del mundo. Sonrió al ver como su hermano pequeño estaba feliz y así ellos festejaron la navidad juntos, por primera vez en muchos años.

No eran los únicos, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan y Duke estaban muy contentos entre risas, pleitos, discusiones, etc. Serenity recibió los dos regalos de sus pretendientes aunque lo que en verdad la hizo fue ver a todos sus amigos juntos, más que el anillo y el oso de peluche.

En otras partes del mundo o de la ciudad Domino se realizaban los festejos. Bakura estaba comiendo como nunca lo había hecho antes acompañado de algunas de sus fangirls. Marik, Ishizu y Odion en Egipto cenaban y cantaban con villancicos, Rebeca y su abuelo veían películas navideñas, Rafel, Valon y Alister se reunieron después de mucho tiempo para hacer una fiesta, Vivian se encontraba en una reunión haciendo una danza dedicada a la navidad, Sigfried y Leon tenían una cena exclusiva para ellos solos, Pegasus tomaba vino acompañado de villancicos y programas de navidad. En fin, el mundo entero era feliz por el nacimiento de Jesucristo, porque para eso vino al mundo para darnos libertad, paz y amor, aunque el mundo olvidó esas enseñanzas en este día todo cambia.

FIN.

 **Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final. Espero les haya gustado, como dije fue corta pero siempre disfruto el escribirlas. Les deseo todo lo mejor en este día y siempre**


End file.
